1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat conducting structure, and more particularly to a heat conducting structure having a heat pipe, and a manufacturing method of the heat conducting structure.
2. Description of Prior Art
In general, an electronic component generates heat during its operation. As science and technology advance, the functions and performance of electronic products are enhanced, and the heat generated by the electronic products becomes increasingly larger, so that most electronic components need a heat dissipating device for controlling a working temperature to maintain normal operations of electronic components. For example, a heat pipe filled with a working fluid for conducting heat is one of the common heat conducting devices.
With reference to FIG. 1 for a conventional heat sink, the heat conducting structure 1a of the heat sink 10 comprises a heat conducting base 10a and a plurality of heat pipes 20a, wherein the heat conducting base 10a includes a plurality of ditches 11a disposed thereon, and the heat pipes 20a are substantially U-shaped and embedded into the ditches 11a. In addition, a plurality of fins 30a having through holes are sheathed onto the heat pipe 20a, such that the heat conducting base 10a is attached onto a heat-generating electronic component, and the heat sink 1a can dissipate the heat produced by the heat-generating electronic component.
In the aforementioned structure, the heat pipes 20a are embedded into the heat conducting base 10a to facilitate attaching the heat pipes 20a and combining the heat generating electronic component. However, the heat conducting base 20a not just increases the overall weight of the heat sink 1a only, but also extends the heat conduction path and retards the heat dissipation rate. Furthermore, the installation of the heat conducting base 20a also incurs a higher manufacturing cost of the heat sink 1a. 
In view of the aforementioned shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally provided a feasible solution in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.